Power Rangers: Last Engage: Ruination
by rylansato
Summary: A mysterious person has a grudge against Namine and is trying to wipe her from existence so that the future will be changed. The Rangers go to Japan to help but their opponent is cunning and resourceful enough to put the Rangers against each other. *This opening chapter is a tease and the story won't be completed until the stories leading up to it are finished.*


Power Rangers: Last Engage: Ruination

My eyes were empty as I stared into nothingness. I could see everything around me and could hear what was going on but didn't focus on any object in my field of view. I could hear the train going by and footsteps running away from my position. The person was yelling something but I couldn't focus on it enough to understand it. My whole body throbbed from either the attack or the tumble I took down the stairs. Or both. I felt something running across my cheek. I assumed it was blood from me whacking my head on the pavement as I went down.

 _The bastard that did this to me was lucky I was distracted. He probably did this under orders from that bitch trooper._

I could hear another train approaching. This one had a different sound than the usual trains. This one was more obnoxious. It came to a stop but there was no station here. Why was I focusing on the train? What else was I going to focus on? I couldn't move my body. My eyes moved slowly. Someone wearing all pink came into view. If I could shake the blurriness from my vision then I could see if they were a friend or not. I was going to go with the latter as it seemed everyone was against me.

"I found him," the person in pink said. It was a female's voice. It sounded familiar. Apparently she was looking for me. She stepped closer to me and I was able to focus on her better. She was a ranger. Her uniform was pretty basic in terms of uniform designs. The only design was a number 5 inside of a black and white circle that had lines extending from it. The visor on her helmet had chrome bars going across it to look like railroad tracks. She was a member of the all-female Train Rangers, one of the several Japanese teams. The rest of the Train Rangers came running up to me.

 _So it's the color changing bastards._

I was on the run from the Rangers so I could understand why they'd be looking for me. It didn't take them long to find me. I had been laying here for a few minutes but their arrival could just be coincidental.

Accused of assault and rape that was actually me defending myself. I had just gotten the upper hand against that bitch trooper and they had walked in the moment I had her pinned and demanded answers from her. She played that scene like a pro. She turned everyone against me in that one moment. Even Riley and Namine have turned against me, my own family.

The Train Rangers surrounded me. Some looked ready to help and others looked ready to attack. Were they seriously considering to take me down right here? Once I got back on my feet I'll have to remind myself to beat their asses.

This was the only way they were going to take me. Any other time they'd have no chance taking me on in my ranger form. To be honest, I'm not sure where that arrogance came from. The last time I took on an entire ranger team I got my ass beat. In all fairness, the Ninja Rangers have way too many tricks up their sleeves while the Train Rangers seem to be only able to borrow each other's powers.

The Orange Ranger knelt down into my view. "This could have been avoided," she said. "Had you just come with us then you wouldn't be here half dead. Of course, I have no sympathy for people who assault and rape women."

 _I'm going to beat your ass first._

This chick was definitely going to meet the business end of my Dragon Dagger. I played with the idea of having the Dragonzord shoot some his missiles at her.

"Let's get him aboard the train and take him to the hospital," Pink said.

"We could just leave him here and let the guy who did this to him finish the job," Blue said.

 _Blue is getting it too. I'm serious gonna rough these bitches up._

"If you two want to be bitches about this, fine," Purple said. "We should at least get him healed up and hear his side of things.

 _She's safe._

"We saw him on top of her. What else…" Blue said.

"Save it," Green said. "We're Power Rangers. We help him first and then we go from there."

 _I'll leave Green alone too._

They lifted me up and headed for their train. This was not how it was supposed to end. I still haven't found Namine yet.

If I'm gonna tell this story then I should start at the beginning.


End file.
